The Green House
Not to be confused with the similarly named robot The Green Mouse. The Green House was a loanerbot which competed in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, under loan to Team Bot-Head. It entered the Robot Rebellion in Season 1, but lost its only battle to fellow loanerbot Tut Tut. It was named after greenhouses, which the robot resembled due to its transparent armour. The same robot would later be entered into Nickelodeon Robot Wars by Team In-Theory, using a new identity as Vert-I-Go. Design The Green House was a somewhat dome-shaped robot armed in transparent polycarbonate, allowing the robot to resemble a greenhouse. It was driven by two wheels, and two front castors, powered by 24V electric motors. Its weapon was a pneumatically powered lifting arm, with relatively quick actuation, like that of a flipper. However, The Green House could not self-right, it had a high ground clearance, and its armor was thin. The Green House differed from Vert-I-Go mostly in weight. The Green House weighed only 180lbs, whereas Vert-I-Go would later weigh 213lbs. The Green House was also lengthier, but was shorter, and had a smaller width. Robot History Season 1 Under the ownership of Team Bot-Head, The Green House entered the Robot Rebellion, and fought fellow loanerbot Tut Tut for the right to compete against the House Robots. At the start of the battle, The Green House capitalized on Tut Tut's mistimed attack, and lifted it from the floor. With Tut Tut pinned in the arena floor, The Green House attempted to lift it, but as Dead Metal was in the way, The Green House simply lifted itself up. Tut Tut landed its first blow on The Green House, but Team Bot-Head retaliated by pushing their opponent back, mistiming their own flip. At this point, Tut Tut buried its axe into the top of The Green House, and landed a second hit while both machines veered into the CPZ. The Green House was pinned in place by Dead Metal, and Tut Tut axed it again, pushing it back into the pit release button. The Green House pressed into the side of Tut Tut, but seemed unable to use its weapon, and instead pushed back in reverse drive. This left The Green House exposed for another attack, and Tut Tut dragged it towards the pit. The Green House tried to hold its ground and edge Tut Tut into the pit, but was pinned against the arena wall, and struck with the axe. This allowed Tut Tut to drag The Green House around, and push it into the pit. The Green House was eliminated at this stage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record NOTE: The Green House was entered into Nickelodeon Robot Wars under a new identity, Vert-I-Go. Trivia *Its flipper was later reused on the Loanerbot Hard, along with Tut Tut's axe. *Although The Green House collected no combat wins, its second identity Vert-I-Go won a Mayhem during Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Category:US Series competitors Category:Loanerbots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots